Cita sobre quesos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien tiene su primera cita con Marinette. Nervioso como estaba, llega un momento en que no se le ocurre ningún tema de conversación, hasta que recordar una charla con su Kwami le hace realizar una pregunta que deseo jamás haber hecho.


Decir que estaba nervioso era poco. Adrien no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche por pensar que mañana. Corrección, hoy, tendría su cita con Marinette. Estaba tan ansioso e impaciente que ya había preparado la ropa que iba a llevar. Era un elegante traje del armario de su padre, pero las risas incontrolables de Plagg le quitaron toda la emoción de usarlo, así que opto por usar algo que no fuera formal y treinta minutos antes del horario acordado se fue al punto de encuentro.

Como debía suponer Marinette llego tarde, razón de que iba corriendo apresuradamente que su vestido corto era ondeando por el viento. Se veía tan hermosa a los ojos de Adrien y a cualquiera que tenga sentido común que no le importó para nada su tardanza.

—L-lo siento... se me hizo tarde —se disculpó tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se acomodaba el pelo que se había despeinado por el viento-¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No te preocupes —sonriendo gentilmente— No me importa esperar un rato cuando he esperado tanto tiempo para que salgas conmigo— Ya que como Chat Noir realmente creía que tenía que usar sus siete vidas antes de que ella decida que salga con él.

Marinette estaba boquiabierta, sus mejillas rojas por esas palabras. Sabía que Chat Noir era un innato coqueteador, pero escuchar esas mismas palabras en Adrien aun si fuera la misma persona, era algo muy difícil en acostumbrarse.

Carraspeo varias veces, intentando poder volver a hablar.

—Te ves bellísima —la halago— Y mucho más... —acercando sus labios a su oreja roja— Que lleves ropa pensando en tu gatito —ya que su vestido tenia los colores y diseño de Chat Noir.

Marinette sentía que no iba a sobrevivir a la cita. Su corazón parecía que le iba a dar un infarto antes de dar un paso más.

—¿Tienes hambre? —cuestionó. Para la eliminar el nerviosismo que su novio le causo— ¡Yo sí! ¿Quieres almorzar?

Adrien acepto con una sonrisa. Marinette sin poder decir ninguna palabra más, comenzó a caminar queriendo llegar al lugar, ya que necesitaba sentarse ahora mismo, sus piernas comenzaban flaquear como gelatina ante su atención y su mirada que la derretía como si fuera un chocolate. Sintiendo que lo hacía y era una cosa gelatinosa pegada a él, mucho más cuando Adrien tomó su mano y la guio.

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron, la muchacha se sintió más tranquila, porque todo el camino sintió que había caminado como si estuviera borracha.

—¿Estas bien? —Ella alzó una ceja sin comprender— Has caminado como si te incomodara tus tacones...

Ella se miró los pies, si llevaba tacones, pero ese no era el problema. El adonis enfrente de sus ojos lo era ¡El tenía la culpa! Sin sentir que las palabras no salían, tomo el vaso de agua que el mesero hace un tiempo le sirvió y lo tomo de un solo trago.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! —las manos la cerro en un puño, en señal de nerviosidad. Adrien sonrió.

Estuvieron un rato así, mirando hacia sus costados, claramente incomodos. En momentos tenían ganas de tomar su celular y pedir ayuda a sus amigos, pero ¿Cómo podían hacer algo así? Era su cita, querían hablar por sí mismos, algo que realmente no tenía problema al ser los héroes de Paris.

—¿Pedimos? —preguntó Adrien teniendo la carta en mano. Ella sonrió y eligió lo mismo que él.

Mientras esperaban. Adrien se acomodaba el pelo, Marinette se mordía los labios. Adrien tomaba agua, Marinette miraba hacia afuera por la ventana que estaba a su costado.

En silencio.

Cuando la orden llego, el silencio fue remplazado por el sonido de la comida masticándose. Esta era una cita demasiado tranquila, tanto que no parecía una cita. Pero ¿De que hablaban? Ninguno estaba dispuesto hablar de sus amigos, pero tampoco de ellos, sin parecer muy apresurado.

—Es un hermoso día —comento Marinette al rato— El cielo está muy azul —añadió antes de llevar los fideos a su boca, esos que casi escupe en la cara de Adrien por lo que su novio dijo a continuación: "Es hermoso como tus ojos"

Si, definitivamente la joven iba a morir antes de que la cita llegue a su fin. Sin saber qué decir de nuevo se quedó en silencio, no se le veía nada a la mente de que hablar. Estaba el tema de los videojuegos, pero eso justo habían hablado ayer como Ladybug y Chat Noir, el de la escuela era aburrido y el de clima ya lo había comentado recién.

Motivo, por el cual el ambiente se sumó a un incómodo silencio. Uno que lo puso más nervioso que antes y ahí como un rayo de luz que le apunta a él -y no porque la luz del sol le pega en la cara- recuerda una charla con su Kwami, más bien una frase:

"Cuando no sabes de que hablar, el queso es la respuesta" Aconsejo el Kwami posando sabiamente.

Y sin saber el motivo del porque le hizo caso a sus palabras. Dejémoslo de que el sol achicharro su cerebro. Interrogó a Marinette:

"¿Te gusta el queso?"

Una pregunta que de inmediato, provoco que Adrien tuviera las mejillas rojas por realizarla. Entretanto comenzaba a lamentarse por realizar esa clase de pregunta. Realmente, jamás debería haberla hecho.

"¡Tonto, Plagg!" Refutó en su mente. "¡Tonto, yo!" Exclamó golpeándose mentalmente.

—¿El queso? —repitió— Si, no he probado mucho tipo de quesos, pero el cheddar es uno de lo que más me gusta.

—No te gusta el camembert ¿cierto? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Si decía que no. Se casaba con ella de inmediato.

—No lo he probado nunca —Adrien sonrió, una sonrisa que fue borrada cuando oyó: "pero me gustaría"

—¡Nunca lo pruebes! —exclamó alarmando y asustando -sin querer -a Marinette. No quería que su esposa tenga ese tipo de antojos si lo llega a probar y gustar.

—Bueeeno —dijo un poco desconcertada— ¿Cuál es tu queso favorito?

—Ninguno.

—¿Te gustan todos?

—¡No! —Negó con efusividad. Marinette parpadeaba sin entender porque tanta negativa mucho más cuando el trago consigo el tema— Detesto los quesos de olores fuertes.

—Ah... ¿Sabías que los buenos quesos se dejan añejar un buen tiempo?

—Si por eso ese olor.

—Sí, son los hongos...

Y así siguió hablando su novia. Se había emocionado tanto con el tema de los quesos -más bien porque al fin encontró un tema del que hablar- que Adrien no podía cortar su efusividad. Así que la siguió escuchando hasta cuando terminaron de comer y se fueron del restaurante donde la acompaño hacia su casa.

—Oh ¿Llegamos? —preguntó sin darse cuenta— Y-yo... y-yo ¿Hable mucho?

Adrien negó caballerosamente la cabeza.

—Claro que no, me encanta escucharte —sin decirle que el tema en cuestión no era muy agradable ¡Quesos! ¡Oh! ¡Quesos! ¡Odiaba los quesos!

Llegó y al subir a su habitación se lanzó hacia su cama. Plagg al rato comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—¿Bien? ¿Al comienzo? No se... —se revolvió el pelo— Lo único que sé es que nunca debí hacerte caso —recriminó, apuntándole. Plagg hizo una expresión en señal de confusión— Al segundo, se explicó: "Hablamos sobre queso"

—Entonces te fue fenomenal ¡De seguro te divertiste! —sonriendo— No sabía que tu novia, le gustara ese tipo de conversación ¡Me enamore! —una palabra que hizo que Adrien lo fulminara con la mirada— Es más, para la próxima voy yo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Asustado de que se enamore de mí? —se burló, el portador le hizo caso omiso— Además tenemos mucho en común ¡Le gusta el queso!

Adrien se calló sin intención de pelear reprimiendo las palabras que quería dejar salir.

—Este moño se me ve bien —dijo, al rato, el Kwami al ponerse ese accesorio de color verde para luego mirarse en el espejo mientras se acomodaba la pequeña corbata.

Adrien bufó y se metió en la cama tapándose con sábanas y todo. Cerró los ojos y al rato se durmió.

Para su mala suerte soñó con una ciudad hecha de quesos donde Marinette y Plagg estaban en una cita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **En el sueño**_

* * *

 _—Estas como un queso, Plagg._

 _El Kwami se rió por el halago de Marinette._

 _—Y tú hueles mejor que un queso. (¿¡Que?!)_

 _Su pequeña nariz en su cuello, la suave risa de la muchacha resonando._

 _—Te queso —dijo Marinette, sus labios estirándose a Plagg. El mismo que estiraba su pequeña boca._

 _—Yo también te queso._

 _Pero antes de que se selle el contacto..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aaaaahhhh —un gritó fue escuchado por toda la habitación despertando al Kwami.

—¿Qué te pasa, chico? ¡Me despertaste! —exclamó— ¿Que paso?

—No importa —masculló molesto por la presencia de su Kwami, el causante de haber tenido ese sueño— Solo fue una quesadilla.

Al instante en que esa palabra salió, Adrien se había mordido su lengua.

.

.

.-.

* * *

La cuenta regresiva termino !llegue a los 600 fics! :D ;D

¡Espero que les haya gustado! =)

¡Es un hecho! ¡Nunca me voy a cansar de Plagg y sus sabios consejos! XD

Les mando muchos quesos y que tengan dulces quesos(?)

Bye Bye

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
